La magia de Remus Lupin
by LeriaG
Summary: Era impresionante como Sirius no había podido darse cuenta antes. Desde hacía siete años que se conocían y era incapaz de recordar algún momento en el que hubiera pensado lo mágico que podía llegar a ser Remus Lupin. La imágen de la portada está hecha por UptheHill.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Era impresionante como Sirius no había podido darse cuenta antes. Desde hace siete años que se conocían y era incapaz de recordar algún momento en el que hubiera pensado lo mágico que podía llegar a ser Remus Lupin. Todo desgarbado, alto, con unos gustos aburridos sobre música y libros.

En realidad si hacía memoria podía recordar perfectamente el momento en el que lo conoció. El andén nueve y tres cuartos olía a niños de once años emocionados por ir a Hogwarts, a chavales de quince que se quejaban de sus padres y la manía que tenían con avergonzarlos delante de sus amigos y a estudiantes de séptimo dispuestos a aprovechar su último año escolar al máximo.

Un Sirius Black de once cargaba su baúl deseando poder deshacerse de su madre de una vez por todas, dispuesto a hacer lo máximo para decepcionar a sus familiares y disgustarlos más de lo que ellos le disgustaban a él. Con ese objetivo en mente se empieza a colar con gran aplomo entre la gran marabunta de gente que se encontraba allí.

En una de estas que gira para esquivar a una madre bajita y regordeta apretujando los mofletes de su mortificado hijo lo ve o más bien lo siente, ese tirón de magia. Un niño más delgado que alto, con pelo color arena rebotando en su frente por estar cargando con su baúl mientras intenta caminar por el andén. En realidad Sirius no le dio importancia a la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionó cundo el niño rubio le sonrió tímida y cortésmente a un padre que le estaba dejando espacio para ir en dirección al tren, como tampoco le dio importancia al segundo tirón que sintió cuando estaba mirando un compartimento para ver si estaba vacío y se encontró otra vez con el niño delgado y rubio.

Sirius siendo como es, todo energía descontrolada, abre la puerta del compartimento y se precipita dentro. Una ola de magia le golpea y se queda un poco parado mientras que el niño, encogido y agazapado tras sus grandes ropajes se le queda mirando con miedo e incertidumbre.

Sirius rápidamente sacude la cabeza y le sonríe con su sonrisa que posteriormente los merodeadores la bautizarían como marca propia.— Sirius Black.— dice mientras extiende su mano.

— Remus Lupin.— Voz estrangulada.

Lentamente saca su mano de la manga donde la tenía escondida y Sirius la agarra con fuerza, se fija en larga cicatriz que va desde el principio de su meñique y sube hasta esconderse en la manga de Remus. Sirius vuelve a sonreír, tenía la sensación de que a su madre le encolerizaría el solo hecho de que su progenitor fuese amigo de un niño débil y enclenque como parecía ser Remus.

En realidad, si ahora lo piensa Lunático es de todo menos débil y siente una furia que crece en su vientre cada vez que recuerda que hace siete años su plan era utilizar a Rem como una simple herramienta para enfadar a su madre. Cuando todo lo que es, es magia y complejidad y belleza y cicatrices y Remus. Magia limpia y blanca. Es magia en su estado más puro.

Y ahora, parado en el andén Sirius aprecia desde la distancia el último estirón que ha dado Lunático durante el verano y está seguro de que si se acerca le sacará unos cuantos centímetros. Se fija en la nueva cicatriz rosa que delinea por debajo su pómulo y en las pequeñas arrugas que se forman al rededor de sus ojos causadas por la sonrisa que está formando mientras saluda a Cornamenta y a Colagusano. En pocas ocasiones se tiene la oportunidad de ver una de esas, tan real, tan de alivio. Su corazón se salta un latido en el momento que cruzan miradas y los ojos de Rem parecen iluminarse. El animago siente como si ésta fuese la primera vez que mira a Remus, que realmente lo mira.

A Sirius le parece que está viendo el fantasma de un niño arrastrando el baúl en su segundo año y uno de tercero, ya un poco más alto que los demás, y uno de cuarto que ríe por un comentario que acababa de decir James y uno de quinto machacado después de haber pasado, hace pocos días, la Luna llena y uno de sexto con una copia de De Profundis de Oscar Wilde en la mano y hablando con Lily sobre cualquier cosa.

Son el mismo Remus que conoce, pero no se sienten como el mismo que está viendo ahora mismo, como el que le está dirigiendo una sonrisa que le hace sentir como si él fuera merecedor de ella y de hasta la mismísima Luna. Le vuelve a saltar el corazón debajo del pecho y Sirius decide que ya es suficiente. Se acerca a el legendario grupo de Hogwarts y pasa un brazo por los hombros de James y el otro por los de Lunático, mientras que Peter está enfrente escuchando atentamente.

— Chicos, este año vamos a poner tan a prueba los nervios de Filch que juro por el desprecio que le tengo a mi madre que van a reventar.

Y así, con ese comentario, consigue que su corazón vuelva a su velocidad normal aunque su brazo colgando por los desgarbados hombros de Rem y rozando su cuello no cree que le esté ayudando. A decir verdad, no piensa que haya sido para nada una buena idea, ya que una vez puesto ahí le resulta casi imposible devolverlo a su lugar original.

Entran al tren y se dirigen a su compartimento de siempre entre bromas sobre el enamoramiento de James por Lily, intentando convencer a Remus de que les deje más seguido el gramófono. Peter contando el verano alucinante que ha vivido, mientras que Sirius intenta mantener los ojos en Rem el tiempo normal que suele estar estipulado entre amigos.

Esto era ridículo. Sirius se sentía ridículo. Era Remus, por Merlín. Era el mayor donjuán que había conocido el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y aún así, por muy absurda que le pareciera a Canuto la situación, solo podía pensar en una sola cosa. RemusRemusRemus. Una y otra vez en su cabeza, su mirada permanentemente melancólica que guardaba a un lobo deseoso por salir y su pelo lacio que prácticamente le tapaba sus ojos y la forma en la que sus labios se curvaban cada vez que se soltaba una broma y en la forma de su nueva cicatriz que se encontraba bajo el pómulo y en sus otras muchas cicatrices que completaban su cuerpo.

Sirius descansó su cabeza en los asientos nada más llegar al compartimento. Le esperaba un largo año escolar y estaba intentando mentalizarse de que iba a tener que soportar esas olas de sentimientos cada vez que viera a Rem, porqué bien sabía que no se iban a marchar en una larga temporada.


End file.
